Abyss
by Pure-Neko
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome has a big fight. But when Kagome almost dies, what will Inuyasha do? Will he finally admit to her his feelings before she perishes into nothing but a human corpse? Rated R for future lemon and cursing Pairs: InuKagome, SangoMiroku, Shi


Cough, cough Hello there! How are you doing today? Or tonight? I haven't prepared a long speech of salutations, so don't worry, I'm not going to slave all day in front of a hot stove....and!!! Oh, wait. This is my computer. Never mind. " Some of you don't even read the introductions...err...acknowledgements...err...whatever. So, I might as well cut this short. Do not read any further. If you read any further in this paragraph you shall acknowledge nothing! Nothing I tell yas! Nothing! So stop reading this paragraph! Skip onto the next! You're still reading! Oh geezers! What have I told you? Stop reading! Now!

The night is cold. Well, it is winter, but the tears that were streaming down my pink cheeks made the night even colder and much bitterer. I am sitting on the wooden hard surface of the Bone Eater's Well, crying my heart out as the windy breeze made my salty tears turn into dots of icicles frozen on my cheek.

Why did he do all of those spiteful things? They hurt more than a thousand knives stabbing through one's skin, prickling through human flesh, going deeper and deeper by each breath, by each heartbeat.

I saw the expression on his face when we heard Kikyou was in trouble. I couldn't blame him though. I knew he loved Kikyou. That she was, is, still the only woman who stood deep within the flames of fire that burned in the depths of his heart.

Yes, I had, I _have_...feelings for Inuyasha. I always knew that for a fact. But why now? How come it has to be now that this constant aching is visible? Sometimes, I'd find us in an embarrassing situation, and catching even the glimpse of him blushing, made me blush too, and leave my heart pounding faster than a hummingbird flap its wings.

Often, whenever we argued, I'd think it was just wishful thinking. And I'd just deny my feelings for him by ignoring him. But I'm hurting. He has no right to take my heart and then just step on it like it was nothing to him. I didn't tell him. After we rescued Kikyou, she left. She left us. And then I left. For good. But even if I didn't say a word before I headed here, I still think, that for some reason, he knows how I feel.

Now, I'm sitting here, almost freezing into my grave, crying icicles, while wearing nothing but my uniform in the middle of the night, where any fifteen-year-old girl is vulnerable of being a being a midnight snack for a hungry demon who God knows could be lurking among the mounts of bushes this instant.

I wish I knew what he's thinking right now. At this moment, this very moment. Should I go back? I don't want it to seem like I'm jealous so I left. But I can't pretend like there's nothing going on.

What should I do?

What _can _I do?

Inuyasha's Point of View

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn it all."

"Inuyasha, you're not going to resolve anything by simply mumbling curse words under your breath," I heard Miroku recite as if he's been practicing how to say that sentence for hours.

"And why the hell not!?" Okay, now I'm _pissed_. I know it can't resolve anything, but what was I suppose to do? Plus, it's not like cursing would hurt anything.

"Miroku, I think that it's best if we leave Inuyasha alone with his thoughts for the night."

Sango. Finally, someone is making matters better for a change.

"Inuyasha! You big nutcase! Go after Kagome this instance! And you better sort everything out before she never comes back! I miss her already!"

**POW. POW. Bonk.**

Shippou, the little brat who received "The Most Annoying Creature Alive" award 5 years in a row and still going. Three punches of that air-filled head of his oughta get him to shut his big mouth. I don't need his constant blabbering making things worse. I need to think.

The stars are blinking. Blinking and staring at me, making me feel _guiltier_ than I already am.

The winter breeze made me feel even more alone. I'm _always _alone. I...I was always alone anyway. Even with Kikyou, though we shared a reasonable amount of similarities, I never felt fully complete with her. I wasn't so sure if it was love, or sympathy. No. It couldn't have been sympathy; I'm not one to give it. But...I cared for her. I still do, but that's the problem. She's the first woman who I ever connected with.

But then there's Kagome. My feelings toward her are fresh. They're quite...unique. I've never felt this before, not even with Kikyou. Kagome is always so...innocent, unlike Kikyou. Well, except when she says "Sit" to me. Kikyou is much more serious, she never jokes around or anything. But is that what I want? Then there are the jewel shards. When we obtain them, am I still going to wish to be a full fledged demon? Or will my mind change because of Kagome? I have to find out. But this morning, when we heard Kikyou was trouble, I didn't really think of Kagome at all. She must feel disheartened.

_Rustle. _

There is a rustle in the bushes. A demon possibly...I unsheathe my Testuiaga, and turn around...

Kagome's Point of View

I am not completely sure I should be doing this. But I want; I have to set the record straight, if there is _something_ to settle.

The bleak gust of the winter air swiftly blow past my raven black hair as I feel the wind relieve and cool down the sweat from the back of my neck.

I'm standing here, still not sure what to do, but I have to talk sometime, and that time can only be now. All of a sudden, I hear the unsheathing of a sword. Wait...that's...the Tesuiaga! And it's just over those bushes!

"Argghh..." Inuyasha's voice! Is he in trouble? Questions and worries quickly trample my mind. "No...he's Inuyasha. He can defend himself, but...just in case..." I step over the green thorn bushes as I notice a demon is charging at me. "Kagome!"

Without noticing, the demon injects its jagged and venomous finger into my abdomen. Without another breath, I slowly sink into unconsciousness. Dizzyness...

Inuyasha's Point of View

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" This is completely going on my permanent record. Ah, shit. She shoulda at least _realize_ that I was fighting a demon, is that so damn hard to miss!? Damn, now I don't know what I should do.

"Hmm..." She's waking up... "Inu...ya...sha...?" Her voice. "Ka...Kagome, are you okay?" My thoughts were filled with consideration and anxiousness. Is she going to be okay? Is the poison going to kill her? No...I can't think that, damn! I just can't! She...she's NOT going to go like this. Not like this...She's not going to go! I just know it! She can't go. What'll I do then?

Stunned at my own feelings, I quickly notice that my cheeks were soaked with hot tears. I turn to wipe them off; I wouldn't want her to see them.

"It...hurts." Her voice again. It...it hurts? Well, of course it hurts! Unless you're dead already, of course it'll hurt! Having a demon's poisonous claws being injected into your body, yeah, of course it'll hurt.

All I can do is look at her painful face, when I noticed something. Sparkling tears were gushing out of her eyes as she holds onto me. She...she...she's holding onto me. No, more like clenching. I can feel her nails seep through my skin. Suddenly, I feel warm water on my chest. Is Kagome crying?

Now the question is...why is she crying? I kinda guessed that she might've been upset earlier today, but is she crying because of that or because that the venom is entering her blood system?

Kagome's Point of View

All I can do is cry. I can't hold it anymore. I never did, though. I don't care what Inuyasha will think of me now. I just don't care. I want to cry, I want him to see the little baby I am when I don't have things my way. He can judge all he wants, but I just want to cry.

I didn't notice until Inuyasha murmured something in my ear, that he was holding me against him as well. Finally, for once, I feel comfortable. There has always been a tension between Inuyasha and me, and I've realized that, always have. There have also been occasional circumstances where Kikyou comes into the picture and changes everything.

But now I can finally rest. Rest in Inuyasha's arms...and just slowly drift into a long, _long_ sleep.

The camera turns to me Huh...oh...is it over already?! Straightens tie Cough Cough "Hi, ho, whatcha do lee-oh? " Uh...please review?

Rewind

The camera turns to me Looks over Ha! Caught yas! Now you shall do what I command you to do!! Holds an Ultra CSD new technology bee bee gun at your face. Now...I shall command you to submit a review!

Readers: Doesn't do it

Camera rolls over to me OO" I said, "PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW!!!!!" Oh...oops...sorry, Caps Cough I said, "Please submit a review!!" Right now!! I command you! I have the new technology Ultra CSD gun at your head so you betta! Last warning!

Readers: Stares awkwardly at me (A.K.A. Crazy AZN monkey)

Camera turns to me again Pulls the gun trigger at the readers MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Cheese comes out of the other end

(OO)" Absentminded WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???!!! Oops...Caps lock again...sorry! Cough Cough what is the meaning of this???!!!!

Turns to the director I thought that this is the Ultra CSD gun!!! Of the new technology!! Why does it shoot cheese?

Director: Er...cause it's supposed to?

Me A.K.A. Crazy AZN monkey: No it's not! It's supposed to shoot laser beams and water balloons!

Director: Umm... it's not, because it's called the "Cheese Shooting Device" That's what CSD stands for, dumbutt!

Me: Oh.

Well, that's all folks!


End file.
